I Solemnly Swear
by Little.Firecracker
Summary: Alexander Black has always been known to cause trouble. Being the son of a marauder and the best friend to the Weasley twins, it is just expected, but this year his father has escaped from Azkaban. It is at this moment when Alex finds out just who his friends are and who might just be more than that. But Alex, solemnly swears that he won't cause trouble this year.
1. Chapter 1

Alex felt numb. He felt numb all summer. His grandmother was talking to him, but it was all white noise. He could see her mouth moving but heard nothing. He had a sister on either side of him, both clinging to a hand. "Alex, honey." He blinks owlishly, looking down at his grandmother. "You're going to be okay. We all are." Alex swallows, pulling his eyes away from her tear-filled eyes. She had cried for months. They all had.

"I'm fine, Grams. We're going to miss the train."

"You can take this year off, Alex. If you can't-" His eyes snap back to her.

"I'm okay, Grandma. I want to go to Hogwarts. I want the distraction."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She sighs, brushing his black hair from his face. It was getting long. It already reached his shoulders. He looked so much like his father in that moment. Shoulder length, straight, black hair, the same mischievous glint in his eyes, the same cocky grin on his face. He had a tall and thin build like his father. He was the one to look the most like his father except his eyes. His eyes weren't storm grey, but instead a very dark brown, almost black. He was the only one in his family with eyes so dark, but they weren't cold or empty like Severus Snape's eyes, but warm and gentle much like his mother's. The boy has been through so much and had such weight being carried on his shoulders.

"Okay." His grandmother finally says. "Fawn, what about you sweetheart?" Her eyes moving to the middle child. She looked the most like their mother. Curly ginger hair falling to her waist, big forest green eyes, pale freckled face. She was tiny, not even five feet tall, and as thin as a pole.

"Like, Alex said. We need the distraction and I want to be with my friends."

"Marlene?" The youngest of them. She's a year younger than Fawn who is two years younger than Alex. Fawn and Marlene could almost be twins if it wasn't for Marlene's stormy gray eyes and her aristocratic nose.

"We're going to miss the train, Grandma." Marlene says. "We're fine. We'll stick together."

"Okay." Their grandmother sighs. "Come here." They move to her and accepted her hugs. "Now, go, before the train leaves without you."

"Bye." They move quickly, hopping onto the train just as the whistle blows. Their luggage already loaded. Alex rests against the wall of the train's doorway, watching the parents wave goodbye to their children as the train started moving. New year, new promise.

"I'm going to go try to find Hermione and the others." Fawn whispers.

"Okay." Alex says, his eyes watching the passing scenery as the train picked up speed.

"Alex?" He looks over at his youngest sister, seeing her eyes filled with concern.

"I'm okay, Mar. I'm going to go find the twins." He kisses her forehead, giving a smile to Fawn, and made his way further into the train.

Alex and the twins always sat in the same compartment. Above the compartment had the names of the Marauders engraved into it. It had been Alex's father's group. This was his compartment and Alex always felt closer to his father when he sat in there. Upon opening the doors and walking inside he saw the twins already inside waiting for him. "Alex."

Most wouldn't be able to tell them apart, but Alex always could. George had a longer, straighter, and skinnier face, while Fred's face is a tad shorter and rounder. Their jaws were also set differently. George also had a mole on his neck, while Fred had a scar on his eyebrow. There is multiple difference if one just notices the finer details. From a distance, they look identical, but up close there were obvious differences. Alex could also cheat, but he had more fun playing fair.

George was also the more serious and sensitive of the twins. It was him who first stood up and approached Alex. "This year sucks." He says, pulling the dark-haired boy into his arm. "How are you feeling?" Alex sighs, wrapping his arms around the redhead.

"My dad escaped Azkaban and now has dementors after him and all of the ministry of magic trying to find him. I'm fantastic." Alex hadn't really given himself time to think about it all. It still seems to unreal. He felt as if he should be waking up in any minute.

"I'm sorry." George sighs. "I'm so sorry, Alex." Fawn and Marlene don't even remember their father. Their mom was only a month pregnant with Marlene when their father was arrested, he doesn't even know about Marlene and Fawn was barely a year old. At least Alex had the ability to read the memories of his family to remember his father. They didn't have that.

"I snogged Alicia." George and Alex pulled apart and looked over at a smug-looking Fred.

"What?" The two say together.

"Yup. When we were in Diagon Alley." Alex knew what Fred was trying to do. He wasn't as good with the emotional stuff as George was. His tactic was to distract the person. Alex allowed himself to be distracted. He needed to be distracted or he was going to go mad.

"And? Was she any good?" Alex asks, taking a seat across from Fred.

"She was okay." Alex snorts, even without looking inside Fred's mind he knew Fred was lying.

"Liar."

"Cheater." Fred retorted.

"I didn't read your mind. I didn't have to nor do I want to." George laughs, taking a seat beside his twin.

"Well, I don't have to read yours either, Alex. Tell me, talk to Hermione lately?" Alex rolls his eyes, leaning back in his seat with a sigh. It was a running joke that Alex and Hermione were in love. It started at the beginning of Hermione's first year. She loved learning things and Alex knew so much. More than what people realize. They see him as a prankster and nothing else, but he was quite smart. So smart that he was currently in seventh-year classes and has taken to completing every elective. This year he's taking Alchemy and Arithmancy, the only two he has left to finish. Alchemy is normally for sixth and seventh years not fifth year, but Alex was far ahead of his fellow students. If he wanted to he could graduate this year, but Alex already made it clear to Dumbledore that he wanted to graduate with the twins.

"Alex?" George grins.

"Shut up." Alex says, rolling his eyes and stretching his legs out in front of him. "Mione and I are just friends."

"Mione?" The twins grin grew, causing Alex to huff.

"Shut up."

"When did she become Mione and not Hermione?" Hermione was a brilliant witch. Alex normally hated dealing with people outside of family and the twins, but he liked talking to Hermione. She was very mature for her age and so smart. With most people he felt like he had to dumb himself down to talk to them, but with Hermione, she was just so easy to talk to. For Hermione, Alex was someone she inspired to be. She looked up to him and she knows she can always go to him when she needed help. He would say he's like the brother she never had, but that thought always freaked him out a little but refuses to admit it's because he's in love with her like the twins so believe. She's only fourteen for Merlin's sake.

"Are you two going to talk about girls all day like two gossiping hens or are we going to do something beneficial like talk about our plan of trickery this year?"

"Oh yeah." George grins. "We got a whole plan already."

* * *

The two sisters walked down the corridor hand in hand. The two were close, almost as close as the twins. They only had a year apart from each other. Fawn was the shy and sweet one, while Marlene is the outgoing and arrogant one, she's more like their dad in that sense. "So, I know things are hard this year. What with dad and all, but you think we're going to be okay?" Marlene asks. Most of her friends were in the year above her, Fawn's year, but they also aren't in the same house as their brother. Both girls were Hufflepuffs like their mother. The only friend Marlene had in her year was Ginny and she was a Gryffindor. It wasn't that Hufflepuffs were bad in fact they were probably the nicest people in all of Hogwarts, but Marlene often times felt as if she didn't belong in Hufflepuff. Fawn was the sweet, loyal, patient one. She belongs in Hufflepuff, but Marlene was more daring and reckless like a Gryffindor. The hat is supposed to be never wrong, but sometimes Marlene questions the hat's motives for putting her in the house of the honey badger.

"We'll be okay, Marlene. You know our house will be by our side no matter what." Marlene smiles at that. Hufflepuffs were loyal to a fault. They never turn against their fellow house members. If they could count on anyone to not turn their backs on them it'd be the Hufflepuff house.

"Marlene, Fawn." The two stops and looks up to see Ginny walking over to them. Most people confuse Marlene and Fawn as Weasleys. They did look like they could be related what with their red hair and their pale freckled skin, but these girls were strictly apart of the Black family and the Scamanders.

"Hey, Ginny." Fawn says hesitantly.

"Okay, let's cut right to the point. We are in fact Sirius Black's daughters, but his crimes are his own, so are we good or no?" Ginny pauses, blinks, and then smiles.

"Of course we're good, Marlene. We're friends." The sisters didn't bother pointing out that their father was innocent, no one ever believes them and it'd just cause conflict.

"Good because we'd hate to have something as stupid as our father's past crimes affect our friendships. Our parents' problems are not ours."

"I know."

"Why aren't you in there with the others?" Fawn asks, motioning to the compartment that Ginny had exited. Ginny huffs and rolls her eyes.

"Apparently they're having a secret conversation that I'm not allowed to be apart of."

"Well, how about you and I go find a seat and we can talk about just what this year has to promise." Marlene grins, looping arms with her fellow redhead and began to drag down the hall. She gave a meaningful look to Fawn, who gave a nod. She'd find out what the others were up to and report back. Fawn was considered apart of the golden four. She was there with them since the beginning, back with the three head dogs and stone. Marlene didn't come until the next year and Alex was seen as the older boy, so he was never really apart of the group.

Fawn opens the compartment door and walks inside, causing the other three to look up. "It's just me." She says. She looks at where all three was sitting and then across from them. Her breath catches as she saw who was sitting there. She hadn't seen him in years, but she would never forget that face. He was in so many pictures. He was also her godfather. Remus Lupin.

"Do you know him?" Hermione asks, noticing the expression on Fawn's face. Alex wasn't going to be happy to hear that Remus was here. He and Remus didn't end things on a good note. Remus refused to believe what Alex told him and it had caused a rift between their family and Remus. Alex also blames Remus for what happened to their mother. He believed that if Remus was there that she would have never had fallen so far into her depression.

"No." Fawn lies, turning to the group, feeling instant guilt for lying. "Not anymore." She admits. "I haven't seen him in a long time and… well, people change." She glanced back at the man. He looked older than she last remembered. Of course, he is older, but he looks ancient. There was more grey in his hair and his skin looked sickly pale, the moon was full only a few nights ago. The scars on his face looked even more pronounced.

"Harry was going to tell us something." Ron speaks up. Harry tells the three about his conversation with Mr. Weasley and the argument that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had together.

"Sirius Black escaped to come after you? Oh, Harry… You'll have to be really, really careful. Don't go looking for trouble, Harry…" Hermione says.

"I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds me." Harry looks at Fawn.

"How thick would Harry have to be, to go looking for a nutter who wants to kill him?" Ron asks, causing Fawn to flinch. Something that went unnoticed only to Ron.

"You share his last name. Who is he to you?" Fawn looks away, feeling the tears fill her eyes.

"He's my dad." She whispers. "Harry…" She hesitates, looking at her friend with uncertainty. Should she tell him what Alex told her? Would they believe her? They were her friends, but she didn't want to risk it. "He was sent to Azkaban when I was only a year old. I don't remember him or anything." The group was quiet as Fawn said that. None of them sure what to say.

"What's that noise?" Ron suddenly asks, causing them to look at him and grow quiet. In the distance, Fawn could just hear a whistle coming from somewhere.

"Where's that coming from?" Fawn asks.

"It's coming from Harry's trunk." Ron answers. Fawn moves to stand on the small space between Ron and Harry on the seats and started searching Harry's luggage. Ron places his hands on her legs to keep her from falling from the movement of the train.

"Is this a Pocket Sneakoscope?" Fawn asks, pulling the small object out of Harry's robe pocket. It was spinning very fast in her hand and glowing as bright as a neon sign.

"Yeah… mind you, it's a very cheap one." Ron tells them.

"Even cheap ones are effective." Fawn tells him.

"It went haywire just as I was tying it to Errol's leg to send it to Harry."

"Were you doing anything untrustworthy at the time?" Hermione asks accusingly.

"No!" Ron exclaims before pausing. "Well… I wasn't supposed to be using Errol. You know he's not really up to long journeys… but how else was I supposed to get Harry's present to him?"

"Fawn, stick it back in the truck, please." Harry says. "Or it'll wake him up."

"But why is it going off?" She asks, doing as she is told regardless. She stuffs it inside a pair of rather old and smelly socks that belonged to Harry's uncle. It did its job of deadening the sound. She zipped the trunk closed again. "Ron, can you let go?"

"Oh!" Ron face turns bright red and his ears are nearly purple. "Sorry!" He squeaks, quickly letting her go. Fawn jumps down, her skirt fluttering around her. She was already dressed in her school uniform. "We could get it checked in Hogsmeade." Ron says after his face return to its normal pale color. "They sell that sort of thing in Dervish and Banges, magical instruments and stuff. Fred and George told me."

"I don't know if it's broken." Fawn says, looking around as if worried about something popping out suddenly.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Fawn. Do you want to sit?" Fawn looks over at Hermione and smiles.

"I'm okay."

"Do you know much about Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks Ron. "I've read it's the only entirely non-muggle settlement in Britain-"

"Yeah, I think it is." Ron says, sounding not at all interested in what Hermione had to say. Fawn wasn't all that interested in the history of the place either. She felt sort of bad for Hermione with her being the only bookworm in the group, but that's what she has Alex for. "But that's not why I want to go." Ron says, confirming Fawn's thoughts. "I just want to get inside Honeydukes."

"What's that?" Hermione asks.

"It's this sweetshop." Fawn hums, licking her lips in anticipation for the shop's goodies.

"They have everything," Ron says. "Pepper Imps - they make you smoke at the mouth - and great fat chocoballs full of strawberry mousse and clotted cream, and really excellent sugar quills, which you can suck in class and just look like you're thinking what to write next-"

"I just want the chocolate." Fawn sighs. She was a big chocoholic. She could practically taste the creamy chocolate of Honeydukes now.

"But Hogsmeade's a very interesting place, isn't it?" Hermione pressed, practically hopping in her seat. "In sites of Historical Sorcery it says the inn was the headquarters for 1612 goblin rebellion," Ron rolled his eyes.

"Save that for your boyfriend. I'm sure he'd love to hear all about what you have to say about the historical sufficient of the place." Hermione flushed at Ron's words.

"Alex isn't my boyfriend!"

"And yet you knew who I was talking about." Fawn bit back her giggle. She felt a bit bad for Hermione, but she had to agree with Ron on this one. While Hermione never talked to Ron about Alex she did tell Fawn. Fawn knew all too well what Hermione felt for Fawn's big brother.

"And the shrieking shack's supposed to be the most severely haunted building in Britain-" Hermione carried on, trying to move the topic off of her and Alex.

"And massive sherbet balls that make you levitate a few inches off the ground while you're sucking them." Ron carried on talking about Honeydukes.

"Won't it be nice to get out of school for a bit and explore Hogsmeade?" Hermione asks Harry. Fawn couldn't help, but notice Harry's sad expression.

"'Spect it will." Harry sighs. "You'll have to tell me when you've found out."

"What d'you mean?" Ron asks.

"I can't go. The Dursleys didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either." Ron looked downright horrified.

"You're not allowed to come? But-no way-McGonagall or someone will give you permission-" Harry gave a weak laugh at that idea. McGonagall was extremely strict. It's one thing Fawn is pleased to not have to worry about in Hufflepuff. Her head of house was the kindest teacher ever, a bit quirky, but super sweet and understanding. She loved professor Sprout. "Or we can ask Fred, George, and Alex, they know every secret passage out of the castle-"

"Ron!" Fawn and Hermione says, Fawn in a shocked tone, while Hermione is more of a reprimanding tone. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose-" Hermione pauses and gives an apologetic smile to Fawn.

"Yeah, I expect that's what McGonagall will say when I ask for permission," Harry says bitterly.

"But if we're with him," Ron insisted "Black wouldn't dare-"

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish." Hermione snaps. "Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of crowded street, do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because we're there?" Fawn closes her eyes. It was Peter that did that, but she couldn't really tell them that. She can't blame a dead man for those actions. "Oh, I'm sorry, Fawn." Hermione apologizes. "I can't imagine how hard all this is for you."

"It's okay. I understand."

"Fawn, just because you're dad is Sirius Black it doesn't make us think of you any differently. He doesn't define you."

"You're wrong." Fawn gave Hermione a sad smile. "He defined my entire life." Hermione gave her a sad smile before reaching down to a basket. "What's in there?"

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron yelps, but it's too late. A rather mangy looking cat leaps out from the basket. It stretches, yawns, and jumps up onto Ron's knees. The lump in Ron's pocket trembles, causing Ron to shove the cat angrily.

"Get out of it!" Ron snaps.

"Ron, don't." Hermione snaps back.

"Ron stop it." Fawn picks up the cat and holds it to her. "Hey, sweety. What's your name?"

"Crookshanks. I got him from Diagon Alley." Hermione answers proudly.

"He's cute. He's also part Kneezle. You can tell by his ears. I have kneazles at home, my grandmother breeds them. They're useful and great protectors." Fawn runs a finger between the cat's ears, causing it to purr.

"It's not useful. It's evil." Ron snarls.

"It only attacks those that they believe to be untrusting and suspicious. They're highly intelligent." Fawn defends. "Alex has one. Shadow, but he keeps her in his room most of the time."

"I never met Shadow before." Hermione says.

"Yeah, Shadow came from an abusive home, she's very aggressive and timid. Alex doesn't really let her out to wander too often, but you can ask him about her if you want. I'm sure he'll be happy to show her to you. She's a sweety once she warms up to you." Ron went to say something, but Remus stirring, caused him to fall silent. After a tense moment, Remus simply turned his head the other way and continued sleeping.

Fawn kisses Crookshank's head and places him onto Hermione's lap. "He's a sweet one." She says. "He looks to have had the same treatment as Shadow. Maybe they'll become good friends." She looks out the window and frowns as she saw how drastically the weather outside was changing. It was becoming darker and crazier with the clouds thickening overhead. She could hear other kids chasing back and forth outside their compartment.

"What pets do you and your siblings have?" Hermione asks.

"Alex has a kneazle, Marlene has a crup named Felix, it looks like a Jack Russel, but with a forked tail, she had to cut it to make it look normal though. And you've seen my Puffskein, Gizmo. Marlene couldn't take Felix here because they were afraid that a crup would terrorize the cats, so Marlene brought our family owl, Prim."

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Ron cuts in, nodding towards Remus after the little plump witch with the food cart stopped at their compartment. "He looks like he could do with some food."

"He won't wake up." Fawn tells him. "He sleeps like the dead."

"Don't worry dear." The witch reassures. "If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be up front with the driver."

"I suppose he is asleep?" Ron asks quietly. The witch leaves once more. "I mean-he hasn't died, has he?"

"No, no, he's breathing." Hermione whispers.

"Remus always sleeps this deep." Fawn reassures.

"How do you know his first name?" Harry asks.

"He's my godfather, but I haven't seen him since I was a baby. I don't remember him all that well." While Remus wasn't the best of company, he was in fact useful come mid-afternoon. The weather outside now was worst and the rain was pouring down.

"Well, look who it is." Malfoy says as he and his bodyguards walked inside. "Potty and the Weasel." Crabbe and Goyle gave trollish chuckles, while Fawn scowls. She never did like those three. Malfoy creeped her out. "I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley. Did your mother die of shock?" Malfoy sneered.

"Leave him alone." Fawn snaps.

"Oh, it's you." Malfoy eyes her over, making her feel filthy and in deep need of a bath. "I heard dear old daddy escaped prison. I'm sure the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. In a few years, your brother will join him."

"Shut up!" Fawn snaps, her eyes filling with tears. A sudden snort came from Remus, causing her to look at him.

"Who's that?" Malfoy asks, automatically clamming up and taking a step back.

"New teacher." Harry says dismissively, standing up with his wand in his hand and standing protectively in front of Fawn. "What were you saying, Malfoy?" Malfoy narrowed his eyes and looked from Remus to the three of them.

"C'mon." Not even Malfoy was stupid enough to pick a fight in front of a sleeping professor. He and his faithful dogs walked back out and disappeared down the hall.

"I hate him." Fawn whispers.

"I'm not going to take any crap from Malfoy this year." Ron spat angrily. "I mean it. If he makes one more crack about my family. I'm going to get a hold of his head and-" Ron made a violent gesture in the air.

"Ron." Hermione hissed. "Be careful." She pointed towards Remus, but the professor was sound asleep.

The weather outside only got worst until finally it was pitched black outside. The darkness set Fawn's nerves on edge. She hated the dark. "We must be nearly there." Ron says as he looks out the window. The train came to a stop after Ron's words. "Great." Ron stood up and walked carefully passed the professor to see outside. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."

"There's no way we're there yet." Fawn whispers.

"Yeah, we can't be there yet." Hermione agrees, checking her watch for the time.

"So why're we stopping?" The train was slowing down and the wind and rain got even louder against the windows. Harry peeked out the door to the corridor. The train came to a jolted stop and Fawn fell right into Ron's lap, making the two of them blush as red as their hair. She quickly got to her feet and moved away just as all the lights went out. "What's going on?" Ron asks as Fawn's breathing picks up. She hated the dark.

"Ouch! Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?" Ron asks.

"Dunno…" Harry answers. There was a squeaking sound that made Fawn jump. She was able to make out Ron wiping the window from the steam and peering out of it.

"There's something moving out there." Ron says. "I think people are coming aboard…"

"Ron, stop." Fawn says, her voice shaking in fear. The compartment opened and someone fell in sorry.

"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry-"

"Hello, Neville." Harry says.

"Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"

"No idea! Sit down-" Neville yelps in pain as he tried to sit on Crookshanks who let out a loud hiss.

"I'm going to ask the driver what's going on." Hermione says, trying to go and instead walking into someone causing two squeals to come. "Who's that?"

"Who's that?"

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"What are you doing?"

"I was looking for Ron. I have Marlene with me."

"Come in and sit down."

"Not here! I'm here!" Ron says.

"Ouch!" Neville cries.

"Quiet!" They all jumped upon hearing Remus voice. He mutted a quick spell and a ball of light suddenly filed one of his hands and lit up the compartment as the door opened once more. They turn to see Alex there. He winces as the light hit his face.

"Alex!" Fawn moves and wraps her arms around her brother.

"What are you doing here?" Ron asks.

"Looking for Fawn. I know how much she hates the dark." He answers, wrapping an around his little sister.

"Alexander?" Alex looks up and frowns upon seeing Remus. Fawn pulls Alex inside, the compartment door closing behind him. He ran his free hand through his hair.

"Do you know what's going on?" Harry asks.

"The train stopped." Alex pointed out. "Don't know why, but-"

"Stay where you are." Remus suddenly says. He moved towards the door, Alex moving out of the way, which was not easy with all the people in this one compartment. Before Remus could open the door someone else did. Alex froze as he felt the familiar chill of the dementors floating behind him. He turned to see not one, but two standing there. He knew why they were in this compartment. He visited his father once, while he was in Azkaban. He was still young at the time, but Alex had such a similar aura as his father that dementors confused him with his father. Now, was not the best time to run into a dementor.

One locked onto him and he felt so cold. It covered him from head to toes. His breath caught in his throat as his skin became clammy. His head was pounding and he could feel himself getting dizzy and nauseous. He felt himself swaying. "Alex!" He stumbles back and right into a pair of strong arms. Looking up he saw it was Remus that had caught him before he fell. "Are you okay, Alex?"

"Alex, are you alright?" Hermione asks, her eyes scanning him over with worry. The dementors were gone, but the cold remained inside Alex. He saw Harry was laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ron asks Harry.

"Yeah." Harry answers. "What happened? Where's that- that thing?"

"Dementor." Alex whispers. "That was a dementor."

"Who screamed?" Alex glanced over at Harry confused. He never heard a scream.

"No one screamed." Ron says as Alex slowly stood up again without Remus' help.

"But I heard screaming." Remus snaps a chocolate bar into pieces, startling everyone.

"Here, Alex, eat this." Remus says gently. Holding out the piece of chocolate to him. Alex took it, not bothering to question Remus. He knew how dementors worked by now. "Eat it. It'll help." Remus explains to Harry as he holds out another piece.

"What was that thing?" Harry asks again.

"Like Alex said, it's a Dementor. One of the Dementors of Azkaban. They must have mistaken you as your father." Remus says as he looks at Alex. "You look just like him." Alex looks away, feeling uncomfortable. He did not want to get into this with Remus with everyone around. "Eat." Remus insisted on Harry. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me." He went to put a hand on Alex's shoulder, but he flinched away, giving Remus a cold look. Remus lowers his hand with a sigh. "Eat the chocolate, Alexander, it'll help you." He took a bite as Remus walked out. Once he was gone Hermione moved towards Alex.

"Are you okay, Alex?" She asks, her eyes fearful for Alex.

"I'm fine, Mione."

"I… I was worried." She blushes, causing Alex to look away, trying to hide his own blush.

"Are you sure you both are okay?" Fawn asks.

"I don't get it… what happened?" Harry asks as he wipes sweat off his face.

"Dementors are the guards of Azkaban." Alex explains. "They are sent here to look for… For Sirius Black. I don't know why two came on the train."

"Well-that thing-the Dementor-stood there and looked around (I mean, I think it did, I couldn't see its face)- And you and Alex- You guys." Hermione tries to say.

"I thought you both were having a fit or something." Ron adds, look scared for them. "You both went sort of rigid and Harry, you fell out of your seat and started twitching. Alex kind of just froze-"

"And Professor Lupin stepped over you, and walked toward the Dementor, and pulled out his wand." Hermione adds. "And he said, 'None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks and Alex isn't Sirius black. Go.' But the Dementor didn't move, so Lupin muttered something, and a silver thing shot out of his wand at it, and it turned around and sort of glided away…"

"Expecto Patronum." Alex says. "It's a spell to scare Dementors away." Alex frowns. "I know it, but I didn't really have time to use it. It caught me off guard." Hermione took Alex's hand and squeezed it. His hand was clammy and soaked with sweat, but Hermione didn't complain.

"It was horrible." Neville says. "Did you feel how cold it got when it came in?"

"I felt weird." Ron agreed. "Like I'd never be cheerful again."

"That's what they do. They take a person's happiness away. Leaves them as nothing more than a cold empty shell. There's a reason no one escapes Azkaban. They're too broken to do anything." Alex tells them.

"But didn't any of you-fall off your seats?" Harry asks.

"No. Ginny was shaking like mad, though." Ron says, trying to reassure Harry.

"Harry, Dementors are awful." Alex tells him. "They chose one person to affect. Don't feel bad about it. Even the strongest person can fall to the doom of a dementor. No one is unaffected by it. It doesn't make you weak." Alex shoves the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, feeling the warmth flood him once more. Remus opened the door shortly after that.

"I haven't poisoned that chocolate, you know…" Remus smiles at Harry. Harry took a bite and already Alex could see the color coming back to him. "We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes. Are you alright, Harry?"

"Fine." Alex could tell he was still embarrassed.

* * *

AN: I only own Alex, Fawn, and Marlene Black. Alex is a born legilimens, but he also hides his gift, only the twins know of his secret. This will be an Alex/Hermione love story. My other OCs Fawn and Marlene Black will also end up with someone, but it's up to you to vote on who. Here's a list of the possible options.

1\. George

2\. Fred

3\. Charlie

4\. Neville

5\. Percy?

6\. Oliver Wood?

7\. Oh my, what about Malfoy

Just let me know which you want to see Fawn end up with and which one Marlene Black ends up with.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Alex felt up to par again he left to rejoin the twins. Everyone else stayed, not saying a word until the train came to a stop. Everyone scrambled outside to the platform.

"Firs' years this way!" Fawn could hear Hagrid yell. He gave a wave to Harry and the rest, but none of them had a chance to say hi to Hagrid with the weather so bad and the crowd so strong.

They made their way to the carriages. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fawn got a carriage together. Fawn couldn't see the Threastle, but she knew they were what was leading the carriages. Alex could see them, but that was because he had witness someone die.

The carriage smelt of mold and straw. Harry had some color back to him since eating the chocolate, but he still looked awful. They all kept sneaking glances at him throughout the ride. As they got closer to the castle Fawn could see the familiar pair of wrought iron gates that were flanked with stone columns topped with winged boars. Fawn always loved the looks of the castle. There was something so magnificent and magical about the castle. It steals her breath every time she returns to it.

Fawn couldn't help, but beam as the carriage came to a stop. She jumped out, her skirt fluttering around her as she looks up at the enormous castle. "You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?" Fawn turned around with a frown. Malfoy elbowed past Hermione and stood in front of Harry, blocking him from going up the steps to the castle. Malfoy's weasel-like face was positively glowing with glee and his eyes were glinting maliciously.

"Leave him, alone, Draco." Fawn says, glaring at the blonde.

"Shove off, Malfoy." Ron jumps in, clenching his jaw in suppressed anger.

"Did you faint as well, Weasley?" Malfoy asked. "What about you, Fawn? Did you faint, sweetheart?" Fawn's face turns bright red in embarrassment. She always hated it when he gave her pet names. It never ceased to stop unnerving her. "Did the scary old Dementor frighten you too, Weasley?" Malfoy turns to Weasley after smirking at Fawn's red face.

"Is there a problem?" Fawn's eyes shot behind her and saw Remus now standing behind her. His voice was soft and mild, but his tired eyes held a bit of a warning in them. He was always so protective of what he deems his family, that is until he believes them to be traitors. The thought made Fawn frown once more.

"Oh, no-er-Professor." Fawn looks over at Malfoy with an annoyed look. This was yet another reason Fawn dispized Malfoy. He was always looking down at people. He saw people for their strength in money, not their personality. Of course, Malfoy was busy judging Remus for his tattered robes and rather sad looking suitcase. If only Malfoy knew just how amazing of a wizard that Remus was, he wouldn't be making fun of the old professor that's for sure. Malfoy turned to Fawn with a nasty grin, eyeing her over once more before leading his bodyguards up the steps to the castle.

Hermione prodded Ron in the back to make him hurry up the stairs and while they and Harry went up the stairs, Fawn turned back to Remus. "Thank you." She whispers. "You didn't have to help, Remus, but I appreciate it anyways." She gives him a small smile before following after her friends, not waiting for a response from the man she once thought of as an uncle. She was always too nice to hold a grudge, unless, of course, your name ended in Malfoy.

Fawn caught up to her friends just as they entered the cavernous Entrance Hall. It was lit up with flaming torches and a beautiful marble staircase was right across from the entrance, leading up to the upper floors. The door towards the right stood open and all the students were all going through it to the Great Hall. They barely got through the door and glanced at the enchanted ceiling when they heard Professor McGonagall's voice. "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both!" Fawn turns to see the older witch with Alex right beside her. Most would assume that Alex would be given special treatment when it came to McGonagall, but if anything she was only harder on him. She was Alex's godmother and she was extremely close to their mother. She saw it as her job to look after the three Black children and ensure that they did well in school. She always pushed Alex because she knew he was capable of doing better. She knew just how smart Alex was and never ceased to test his limits. "There's no need to look so worried-I just want a word in my office." She tells them. "Move along there, Weasley. You too, Black." Alex turned to glance at McGonagall.

"See you around, Minnie." Alex grins. The head of house for the Gryffindors gave him a look for the nickname, but Fawn could see that she was suppressing a smile and her eyes were filled with affection. The nickname was the same one that their father used on her and no doubt the old witch was thinking of the rather arrogant young wizard that she had once known. Just like Alex, Sirius had been a soft spot for her, even more so after he married their mother.

"Off you go, Black." McGonagall says with a stern voice, but the love in her eyes never disappeared. Alex smiles at her before turning to the others.

"Come on, little doe, let's get you to your table." Fawn rolls her eyes with a smile as her brother threw his arm around her. Alex gave Hermione a passing smile as he leads his sister over to the Hufflepuff table where Marlene was already sitting. "Just dropping off the little doe. Look after her, will ya?" Alex asks his youngest sister.

"Aren't you supposed to be saying that to Fawn? I'm the youngest here." Alex grins.

"Yeah, but we all know you are plenty capable of looking after yourself." Alex moves and kisses Fawn's temple. "Love you. I'll see you later."

"Love you." Fawn whispers. Alex gave Marlene a smile before slipping away. Alex and Fawn had always been closer, but it was mostly because Alex always believed Fawn needed protection and affection because she was the most innocent and sweetest of them, which made her more sensitive and fragile in his eyes. Marlene was also born around a bad time in their lives, so it was harder to really bond with her with everything that was going on. Marlene never grew to resent them for it either. She loved her siblings with every fiber of her body, but she had always been far too independent to want their protection or guidance. She was still close to them, she just didn't share the same kind of bond with them.

"How's Harry doing?" Marlene asks once Fawn had sat down and got herself comfortable on the bench.

"He's okay, but he looks weak and a bit pale still. We had a run-in with Draco." Marlene wrinkles her nose. She never understood what was up with Malfoy and Fawn. The two were weird at times. They were by no means friends, but there was something there. She always called him by his first name instead of his last, which seemed more personal and he was always calling her by little pet names and staring at her as if he was slowly undressing her. It made Marlene rather disgusted, but every time she brought it up to Fawn, Fawn would simply go quiet.

"What'd he want?" Marlene asks cautiously, not wanting Fawn to clam up.

"Neville was telling people that Harry fainted." Marlene scoffs, her eyes shooting over to the boy at the Gryffindor table.

"Idiot." She mumbles.

"Don't be mean." Marlene rolls her eyes. "Neville didn't know any better."

"Which is why he's an idiot. He should have known not to say anything." Fawn sighs, brushing her red curls from her face and looking up at Marlene with her big green eyes.

"Draco was making fun of Harry and being rude to Ron and I." Rude is never what Marlene calls his and Fawn's conversations. She always considered them more as sexual harassment.

"What'd you expect. Malfoy is a prat." Fawn shrugs, looking over at the Slytherin table, causing Marlene to scowl behind Fawn's back.

"Remus showed up. He got Draco to back off. McGonagall asked to see Harry and Hermione in her office, so that's why they're not here yet."

"Hmm." Marlene says half-heartedly, her attention still fully on the blonde snake. "Fawn?"

"Yeah?" Fawn finally turned back around to face Marlene.

"Can I ask you something without you clamming up? Can you just answer honestly?"

"What is it?" Fawn asks hesitantly.

"Do you like Malfoy?" Fawn's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates. She looked absolutely shocked at Marlene's question. "Well?"

"No, of course, I don't. I can't stand Draco."

"Then why do you call him Draco and why are you always so weird around him?" Marlene pushes. Fawn blushes, her eyes falling to her plate. "Fawn, please just answer me. I'm dying to know. I've been wondering ever since I first saw you two together."

"I don't like him, Marlene. He… He scares me." Marlene's eyebrows shot up. "He is always talking to me funny and looking at me weird. It makes me uncomfortable, but I don't know what to say or do and I don't want to be rude." Marlene rolls her eyes at her sister. Fawn was nice to an extreme fault. She would smile at a person who was beating her if given the chance. No matter how mean a person is to her she will never be mean back. The thought always angered Marlene because it only made things worst for Fawn. "I call him Draco because I think it's rude to call someone by their last name if they're not your elder and if they are your elder I find it rude to drop the proper title before their name."

"Fawn…" Marlene sighs, blowing her red curls away from her face. "You are truly too kind. If Draco bothers you then stand up for yourself. It's not rude if you are protecting yourself." Fawn falls quiet, staring holes into her plate. "Fa-"

"Oh, look, the first years are here. Sorting's going to start." Fawn says, cutting Marlene off. Marlene sighs knowing that the conversation was over, but there was no way she would forget it. She will have to have a talk with Alex soon.

* * *

Alex looks up as Hermione takes a seat beside him. He gave her a smile before noticing the grins coming from the twins. He rolls his eyes and looks towards the high table where the professors all sat. He could hear Harry explaining to Ron what went on with McGonagall, but Alex's attention was on Dumbledoor who had stood up and began to speak. "Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…" Alex sighs and rests his cheek on his hand and his elbow on the table.

"Probably about the dementors and my dad." He mumbles, causing the twins to give him a comforting smile.

"As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business." Alex gave the twins a pointed look. He still felt like crap, but he had already talked to McGonagall and got the all-clear to skip going to Poppy and just heading to the Great Hall. It wasn't the first time he dealt with a dementor and he had made sure to tell McGonagall that. Plus, he'd feel better once he got warm food into his stomach.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the ground." Dumbledore continues. "And while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises-or even Invisibility Cloaks." Alex gave Harry a grin. "It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I, therefore, warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors." Alex huffs as he sees Percy puff out his chest as if he is a badass. Alex understood Percy, hell, he was a lot alike Percy in the sense of brains, but he was not in any way as egotistical or self-absorbed as Percy was. He was a bit of a snob and that was why Alex couldn't stand Percy. He acted as if he was better than the twins and Alex, but he was no way near better than them.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore went on to say. "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to pur ranks this year." Alex's smile returns. "First, Professor Lupin," Only to fall as that name was called. "Who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." A few handful people clapped, but not really enthusiastically because they have yet to met or know Remus, but those who had met him in the compartment earlier clapped with some enthusiasm. Remus looked rather shabby next to the rest of the teachers in his patched robes. A part of Alex felt bad for the man. Before everything went down, his father and James would go out of their way to take care of Remus and ensure that he had money to survive, but now that neither were around it was clear that Remus was struggling. Still, Alex could hold a grudge and he had yet to forgive Remus for his past aggression.

"Look at Snape." Ron hissed loud enough for Alex to hear, it made Alex smirk. Snape was in a foul mood and Alex knew it was because he despised Remus and the rest of the Marauders. To see one taken the job that he wanted must be killing him. If only his dad was here to take the job of potion master. That would surely torture Snape.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued once the rather sad applause ended. "Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creature teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs."

"He was a rather poor teacher." Alex mumbles. "Clumsy old man too. Most of his limbs were the cause of his own foolishness.

"However, I am delighted to say that his placement will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties." Almost everyone at Gryffindor broke out into loud and tumultuous applause once the moment of shock wore off. Alex grins as he sees Hagrid's face turn a ruby red and a very large grin come over the half-giant's face. He was staring down at his hands with embarrassment, but everyone could see that he was ecstatic.

"We should've known." Ron roared out, pounding on the table. "Who else would have assigned us a biting book?" Alex chuckled.

"Wish I had taken Care of Magical Creatures again this year." He says. "It sure to be more interesting than when I had taken in last year." Hermione laughs, smiling at Alex with obvious joy. A lot of people love Hagrid, so they were all so happy to hear this news.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore says once the noise quieted down. Hagrid tried to discreetly wipe his eye on the tablecloth, but Alex saw it and it only made his smile grow. Hagrid might look scary, but he was a big softy. "Let the feast begin!" With those words, the five tables became packed with food and drink. Alex felt as if he was starving as he grabbed a little bit of everything. Dementors sure work up an appetite. He took a gulp of his pumpkin juice and saw Harry looking just as starve.

"Alex, I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione says quietly as they ate.

"Hmm, what is it?" He asks before taking a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"McGonagall gave me this." She whispered in his ear before discreetly showing him the time turner under the table. His eyes widen in surprise for a moment.

"Why did she give you that? Students are not allowed to use those." He whispers back.

"She saw all the classes I wanted to take." This made Alex grin.

"You signed up for all the electives, didn't you?" Hermione turns bright red.

"Well, they were all so interesting. I didn't want to have to choose, Alex." He chuckles, an affectionate smile on his face.

"If only you had my photographic memory then you could have very well taken two electives and completed them each year." This made Hermione huff.

"By the time you make it to your seventh year, you'll have no classes to take." Alex shrugs, covering her hand with his to hide the time turner.

"Just don't let anyone know you have that. Not even Harry or Ron. You know they'll want to use it and time is a fickle thing. You shouldn't mess with it unless necessary." He whispers, causing her to nod.

"I won't. I promise." He smiles.

"Good. If you need help with any of your classes just let me know, okay?" She nods.

"Okay, thank you, Alex." He nods, shooting her another smile before turning back to his meal. When he looked at the twins again they had matching grins. Alex huffs, choosing to ignore their teasing eyes and focus on his dinner.

Only once dinner was done and it was time for bed did the group have time to talk with Hagrid. "Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed. She and the others had practically raced up to the high table to talk with him. Alex, Marlene, Fawn, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had all gone up to him.

"All down ter you six," Hagrid wipes his shining face on his napkin. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's what I always wanted." Fawn smiles as he buries his face in his napkin.

"You'll make for a great, teacher, Hagrid. You were made for this job." She tells him a sweet voice, causing him to let out a rather howling sob, Alex had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Hagrid was such a softy.

"Alright, all of you, off to bed." McGonagall says, shooing them off.

The six make their way of the Great Hall, Marlene and Fawn pausing to say goodbye to their friends and brother. "I guess we'll see you around." Marlene sighs. "I'll probably only see you in between classes, but good luck tomorrow. Have a goodnight." She says before making her way down the hall to the Hufflepuff common room.

"I'll see you three in Herbology no doubt. Bye Aly." Fawn gives Alex a hug, while he rolls his eyes and hugs her back.

"See yeah, little doe. Stay out of trouble this year."

"Hypocrite." He laughs as she pulls away, gives them all one last smile and heads off after her sister.

"Are you going to stay out of trouble this year, Alex?" Hermione asks, causing Alex to laugh.

"Are you actually asking me that, Mione? You already know the answer." He tells her before heading off ahead of them.

* * *

AN: I edited the first chapter, fixed some grammar and spelling errors, I got rid of somethings and added in others, but overall it's still the same, so don't worry about rereading it. I am working on the third chapter, but it's only partially done. It takes me a while to write the chapters because I can't do it in one sitting. I'll try not to take as long as I did for this one, but I can't promise anything. Just know that I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy seeing more of how my characters are. I made sure to add to their development and expand on their personalities.


End file.
